


A day at ranch.

by Lavenza13



Category: Final Fantasy Type-0
Genre: Gen, Shiva is mentioned, and other cadets are dumb teenagers, anyway Hishow O'bane and Tsubasa are besties, chilling on a ranch, gossiping, i see friends running chocobo ranch, i write about them, i'm a simple person, look i just fell in love with this game and stupid little things inside it, spoiler alert - so is class zero, worldbuilding i guess?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 11:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20656142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavenza13/pseuds/Lavenza13
Summary: A bunch of connected oneshots about the trio from chocobo ranch.





	A day at ranch.

**Author's Note:**

> I started playing this game and absolutely fell in love. And me being me, of course I end up liking some unimportant side characters. But they are important to my heart.

Stepping out of the portal, Tsubasa scanned his surroundings. Surprisingly, his co-workers were absent from the stables.

Quick check on the chocobos and he was out of the main stables. Jumping over the fence, the brunette started a light jog to the smaller clearing, where they were planning on building a second set of stables due to unexpected hatching of a particularly big flock. Seeing two crouched figures confirmed his suspicions, a big grin finding it’s way on his face.

“Guys, what I’m about to tell you… You won’t believe this!”

“You mean like we didn’t believe in that lady walking on water? Are you sober?”

With a snort O’bane shoved Hishow’s arm and went back to holding her part of the wooden desk.

“Cut him some slack, I’m pretty sure I heard one of the cadets wondering if Shiva can skate on water, maybe that’s what Tsubasa saw.”

“No, seriously guys. This is real, Kasumi told me this. But you can’t tell anyone else about it.”

Kneeling next to his friends, Tsubasa grabbed the other end of the desk, lifting it off Hishow’s knee. With a quick and grateful smile, the other man started coating it with wood preservative. Somewhere to their left, one of the chocobos was lazily watching three chicklings running around the temporary fence made of boxes. Aside of occasional kwehs from the youngest birds and the creaking of the windmills it was calm day.

Due to the hot weather, O’bane and Hishow decided to remain only in grey undershirts of their uniforms, the outer jackets and sleeved shirts lost somewhere in the grass. The blonde haired woman also had her headpiece off, sweat rolling down her temples.

“Apparently we are getting thirteenth class, but in reverse count.”

“Hate to break it to you buddy, but math doesn’t work like-“ before she could finish, she was cut off by the black haired man, who paused painting.

“What do you mean thirteenth class?”

“See? Ya’ll don’t believe me! I was talking to our Orderly about that greens and I saw Kasumi so I said hi, but she was totally out of it. So naturally I asked her what’s wrong? And get this, she grabs my arm and drags me to the portal to the ready room, orders three espressos and goes like-“ here he cleared his throat and straightened his back to complete the impression “ Tsubasa, what I’m going to tell you is still strictly confidential, so don’t go spreading the news around. You remember that Archsorceress who visited lately with a bunch of kids? Apparently there were talks about enrolling them at Akademeia as Class Zero.”

At that Hishow took of his headpice, staring at the brunette.

“Okay, you didn’t have to be that dramatic Sho.”

“Wha- no, I was melting in that thing, screw inspections, they take all my points away if I don’t have to wear it. But seriously? These kids are _that_ class zero?”

With another shove from the blonde, he resumed his work, still casting glances at Tsubasa.

“Yeah, apparently Archsorceress is in the middle of negotiating them not having to take the tests before the enrollment.”

“_No way!_ Is she crazy? If that goes through I pity those kids.” At the confused faces she has gotten from them, O’bane huffed and adjusted her hold. “C’mon boys, all of the cadets had to pass those tests and then even more to get sorted in a class. Now imagine a bunch of kids who skipped the hardest part and just gets a clear pass to become cadets. They will have to prove themselves really hard. Damnit, _we_ had to go through soooooo many test and we run a chocobo ranch, don’t get me started on the-“

Whatever else she had to say was interrupted by a loud crash and panicked kwehing from the stables.

Carefully putting the desk down, the trio jogged uphill. Fastest to react was Tsubasa, who quickly grabbed reins of the closest bird and started calming it down, with O’bane following.

Seeing as the others had the animals mostly under control, Hishow left them to investigate the source of the crash, which he found quickly. With a curse under his breath, he ducked under the rail and slowly approached the nervous bird flapping her wings.

“Shhhhh, calm down girl. It’s just a bucket of water, nothing happened. Good girl, you just spilled some water, the world’s not ending, we’ll move you to a different stall, come on.”

Once the bird calmed down, he noted to refill the bucket and started leading the nervous bird out of the stall.

“You owe me twenty gils Tsu. It’s Kunagiri’s bird again.”

Muttering something under his breath, the man went to remove the wooden rail blocking the entry to the stall.

“Could have guessed. She’s been restless for past few days.”

“Yeah, I’ll have to talk to either of them to take her out for rides more. She doesn’t really like letting anyone else ride on her. Though she didn’t mind that kid that dropped by a week ago.”

Suddenly Hishow turned to his friends with wide eyes.

“Hey, you think that kid could have been one of Archsorceress’? He _did_ have a red cape.”

“WHAT?”

“Why you didn’t tell us?!”

“What the hell buddy, when did it happened?”

Waving his hands to get their attention again, the black haired man started walking backwards in the direction were they left their tools and desks. Still looking sour, the other two followed after.

“Calm down, I’m not sure. It was in and out. I was in the mill and just came to stables to get some more bags, and I saw older Kunagiri and a blonde kid talking to him, and the kid was petting Chichiri. I was surprised naturally, but maybe she wasn’t freaking out, because her owner was around. But yeah, I’m betting my left pinky that the blonde was one of those kids. Pretty sure he had a red cape. And it was much longer than the standard ones.”

At that O’bane snorted and choked on her saliva. Upon their questioning looks, she cleared her throat and grinned.

“Longer than little Kunagiri’s blanket?”

At that comment entire trio burst out laughing. Although the jokes lacked any malice, the black haired cadet’s cape was a common joke between them, more often referred as ‘blanket’ than a cape due to its size. Apparently his brother thought it as a great joke and passed it on to the owner, which resulted in the younger boy avoiding the ranch for three full weeks.

“Okay, okay, focus guys! We seriously need to finish that fence.”

Groaning, all of them went to finish the job, the topic temporarily forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> The Ranch Trio needs more love. I am here to give them that love. Also expect jokes about Machina. I love him so much, but he's so dumb.
> 
> As always, please do point out any spelling and grammar mistakes you'll see.


End file.
